Negócios, Negócios, Amores Á Parte?
by Luh Hyuuga
Summary: Juntos, eles formam uma ótima equipe, tanto na sala de reuniões quanto em comôdos mais intímos. Mas Ino sabe que é uma questão de tempo até que Gaara descubra seu segredo.
1. Prólogo

Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem... mas o Sasuke ainda vai ser meu õ/

Inspirada no romance de Alison Fraser.

* * *

**NEGÓCIOS, NEGÓCIOS, AMORES Á PARTE?**

- O que quer? – Ino perguntou, rudemente.

- Conversar – respondeu o ruivo baixinho - Mas não aqui. Vamos almoçar.

- Não posso.

- Ou não quer?

- Ok, não quero.

Gaara a olhou por alguns segundos:

- Se te serve de consolo, você também me apavora.

Estava falando sério? Ino não sabia, mas estavam rumando á um território perigoso.

- Eu não sei por quê, Sr. Sabaku. Não posso demiti-lo.

Gaara revirou os olhos.

- Não é o que eu quis dizer, e você sabe disso. Você não pode se esquecer de nossos cargos por um único instante?

- Não, eu não posso esquecer. E nem você, se estivesse em meu lugar.

— Abaixo de mim? — sugeriu ele.

— Sim! — ela respondeu prontamente,

Ele sorriu, malicioso. Ino levou alguns segundos para entender, e logo corou furiosamente.

- Ora seu...

- Já sei... Idiota?

Ino apenas bufou. Aquele homem conseguia irrita-la mais do que Naruto, e olha que aquele loiro burro a deixava louca.

O elevador chegou e Gaara entrou com ela. Ino queria sair, mas não daria a ele esse gostinho. O que ele poderia fazer nos cinco segundos que levava para que o elevador chegasse ao térreo?

Hm. Ele poderia apertar o botão de emergência. Só. Mas ele não seria louco.

Ino não percebeu que era o que ele tinha feito até que o elevador subitamente parou.

— VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO! – ela tentou se controlar, mas entrou em pânico. Ela e o ruivo arrogante em um cubículo? Isso não daria certo.

Gaara fez uma careta. Ino era histérica, e levaria um tempo para se acostumar com os ataques da senhorita Yamanaka.

— Agora, vamos conversar – falou, calmamente.

— Eu NÃO quero conversar.

— Muito justo – ele a olhou divertido - Não vamos conversar.

E com um passo diminuiu a distância entre eles...

* * *

**N/A:** Olá pessoas õ/

Eu sei, três fics para atualizar ainda... e eu vou, e posto outra hehe. Mas não consegui me conter.

Primeira fic InoGaa, e primeira com outro casal além de SasuHina. Então será um desáfio e tanto pra mim, mas vou fazer o possível para dar conta. Considero eles o shipper mais hm quente, e bom garanto que terei algumas chances de melhorar meu hentai hehe.

Ai em cima está uma pequenina parte da fic, sei lah se pode ser chamada de prológo, mas enfim... vocês curtem a idéia ou é clichê demais?

Quando der na telha, posto o primeiro capítulo *-*

Beeijos

Ja nee


	2. Gaara Sabaku

- Gaara Sabaku? – Repetiu Ino, mas não lembrava de ter ouvido esse nome em lugar algum.

- Você deve ter ouvido falar dele – insistiu Kiba – Empresário norte-americano, comprou a Konoha Produções no ano passado.

- Acho que eu me lembraria – disse Ino ao seu amigo – Mas não estou interessada nessas negociações. Se precisamos de capital, importa de onde o dinheiro vem?

- Claro que sim Ino. Um de nós pode ser demitido.

- São apenas rumores.

- Não tenho tanta certeza. Sabe como ele é chamado por aqui? O Ceifeiro Ruival ou do Mal... não tenho certeza – ele falou tentando criar um ar dramático.

Ino riu com gosto. Após um ano trabalhando com Kiba no setor de Documentários na Konoha Produções, ela já havia notado como o amigo adorava exagerar.

- Ino... sabe o seu apelido?

Ino encolheu os ombros. Ela não sabia, mas devia ter um.

- A Loira de Gelo – ahh não era muito original, já ouvira coisas piores – Deve ser pelo seu jeito frio com os homens – ele falou, tentando conter um sorriso – Enfim... não acho que você seja demitida – Kiba a olhou de cima a baixo – Quero dizer, que homem conseguiria resistir á Barbie em tamanho maior?

Ino o olhou, os olhos azuis cintilavam de irritação. Odiava quando se referiam a ela assim, se sentia apenas uma loira burra e fútil. Mas deixou passar, afinal era o Kiba, o amigo abestalhado sempre falava sem pensar.

- Um que prefira o tipo supermodelo morena com os olhos verdes... – notou que ele havia parado os olhos em suas pernas. Suspirou, e se sentou na cadeira a sua frente, o obrigando a desviar os olhos - ainda tem os que preferem outro gênero.

- Não, este é heterossexual. Foi descrito como um presente de Deus para as mulheres.

- É mesmo? – Ino permaneceu serena, mas por dentro a curiosidade a inundava.

- De qualquer maneira, seu emprego está á salvo... então resta eu ou nosso amado chefe, Naruto Uzumaki.

Kiba falou o nome de Naruto com azedume, sentia raiva do loiro, apesar de terem a mesma idade, o Uzumaki conseguiu rapidamente subir de cargo e virar seu chefe. Não conseguia admitir que aquele loiro tagarela poderia ser melhor que ele. Mas os tempos estavam mudando, e Naruto não era mais o mesmo.

- Não entendo porque está tão preocupado, há várias filiais da empresa na cidade, porque ele visitaria bem essa?

- Não sei porque, mas há rumores de que ele virá nas próximas 24 horas – ele parou um pouco pensativo – Acho que o Uzumaki será demitido. Sua época de glória já passou, e além disso, está bem distante nos últimos meses.

Ino se irritou dessa vez.

- Não é verdade. Ele só teve que resolver alguns problemas.

- Alguns? – riu Kiba – A esposa dele foge pra Londres. Perdeu a posse de sua casa, e seu hálito cheira a álcool puro... Nós sabemos o que isso significa, não é mesmo?

- Não vai passar a perna no Naruto, não é Kiba?

- Eu? Imagina...

- Imagina – Ino falou com sarcasmo – Acho melhor voltar para a minha mesa antes que nosso amigo americano chegue.

- Tarde demais Yamanaka – anunciou Kiba, com satisfação, quando um dos sócios da empresa surgiu na porta, Maito Gai, sendo seguido por um desconhecido que devia ser o americano.

Ino não se virou. Estava apreensiva.

- O Naruto já chegou? – ela sussurrou.

- O que você acha? – Kiba sussurrou em resposta, mas sorrindo maldosamente.

Ino se voltou em direção á porta e encarou os dois homens.

Gai estava com seu rotineiro sorriso Colgate e seu cabelo tigelinha inconfundível. Quando voltou seus olhos ao homem ao lado, seus olhos se arregalaram.

Ino esperava um quarentão, bem vestido e que fizesse bronzamento artificial. Típico coroa metido á garotão. Mas o que via era exatamente o contrário.

Uma palavra: Alto. Muito alto. Mais de 1,80. Quase casual com as calças jeans, camisa com o colarinho desabotoado e sem gravata. Cabelos ruivos, bagunçados mas sem aparentar desleixo. Olhos em um verde hipnotizante. Uma boca carnuda com um sorriso cínico. Aparentava ter uns 30 anos apenas.

Enfim, o homem mais bonito que Ino já vira na vida.

O recém-chegado percebeu seu olhar e sorriu com arrogância. Nenhuma dúvida de que as mulheres o encaravam daquela forma sempre.

Gai os apresentou:

- Ino Yamanaka, assistente de produção – ela se recuperou a tempo de apertar a mão que se estendia á ela – Gaara Sabaku, o novo executivo da Konoha Produções.

- Ino trabalha conosco há aproximadamente um ano – continuou Gai – É uma grande promessa. Ela tem um grande fogo da juventude.

Ino viu os olhos de Gai brilharem de empolgação. Deteve uma risada, quando o sr. Sabaku o encarou meio descrente de que havia ouvido aquilo.

Os olhos de Gaara passaram por Ino e miraram Kiba.

- Ah sim, Kiba Inuzuka. O assistente número dois do Uzumaki.

- Kiba – o americano fez um gesto com a cabeça.

- Sr. Sabaku. Ou deseja que o chamemos de Gaara, o senhor deve achar a formalidade japonesa muito antiquada.

Kiba era corajoso, Ino tinha que admitir.

- Por enquanto, Sr. Sabaku.

- Bem, você é o chefe – Kiba falou enquanto ficava vermelho.

- Exato – concordou Gaara sem prolongar a conversa.

- Vocês sabem onde posso encontrar o Uzumaki? – perguntou Gai.

- Ele nunca está – murmurou Kiba em um tom baixo mas audível.

- Acho que ele está verificando locações para um programa – respondeu Ino rapidamente.

- Ué, não soube de nenhum novo programa - Gai falou, confuso.

- Ahh – murmurou Ino nervosamente. Naruto lhe devia uma – é um projeto que estamos pesquisando ainda, sobre...- tentou pensar em algo rapidamente, mas sentiu os olhos do americano novamente sobre seu rosto. Pronto, esqueceu tudo.

- Alcoolismo e seus efeitos no desempenho profissional. – ajudou Kiba.

Mas Ino não ficara agradecida. Isso era uma referência pouco indireta sobre o problema do Naruto com as bebidas.

O olhar de Gaara se dirigiu ao sorriso debochado de Kiba, e voltou para ela. Ele percebeu sua raiva, mas nada comentou.

- Bem, peça para ele me ligar quando chegar – Gai seguiu para a porta quase quicando de excitação, iria continuar o tour pela empresa. Ele adorava conversar com o pessoal, e estava se sentia o tal com o americano em sua cola.

Antes de chegar á porta, Gaara se voltou para ela.

- Já nos encontramos antes?

- Acho que não.

Mesmo sem estar convencido, deu de ombros.

- É provável que não. Tenho certeza de que me lembraria de você.

Ele deu um sorriso eletrizante para ela e foi embora em seguida. A palavra lindo não era suficiente para caracteriza-lo.

O coração de Ino deu um salto estranho. Respirou fundo e se sentou novamente na cadeira.

- Notícia boa pra você loira – Kiba falou, sorrindo divertido.

- O quê?

- Ora essa... você e o chefão. Ele mexeu com você.

- Você está sendo ridículo – ela, sem querer, aumentou o tom de voz.

Kiba levou as mãos aos ouvidos.

- Como você é histérica Ino – Kiba lhe sorriu debochado – Estou sendo ridículo é? Estou falando sobre os olhares demorados. Acho que a Loira de Gelo derreteu.

Ino cerrou os dentes e se limitou a encara-lo.

- Quem iria te culpar? Tenho que admitir o cara é bonito – Kiba falou com certa inveja – e absurdamente rico.

- Cale a boca Kiba. Mesmo que estivesse interessada no dinheiro, ele não faz meu tipo.

Kiba lhe lançou um olhar descrente.

- Se você diz. É melhor então. Dizem que ele ainda está de luto pela esposa.

- Esposa? Ele é casado?

- Era - ele corrigiu – A esposa morreu em um acidente de carro há alguns anos. Colidiu com um caminhão. Aparentemente, estava grávida.

Aquilo abalou a estrutura de Ino.

- Hm você lembra o nome dela? – perguntou, tentado parecer desinteresse.

- Não, apenas o sobrenome. Uchiha.

O queixo de Ino caiu. Os Uchiha. Gaara havia se casado com Akemi Uchiha. Ino sabia disso porque quase havia se casado com um membro da mesma família. Como não o reconheceu imediatamente? Havia visto uma foto, Akemi de branco abraçada com um ruivo. Mas a foto havia sido tirada há mais ou menos uma década, ele estava um pouco diferente. Ino não conseguia acreditar na tamanha coincidência.

- Então, não conhece ele mesmo? – Kiba perguntou curioso.

Contar a Kiba seria como contar a todo mundo.

- Ah apenas li uma matéria sobre ele em uma revista – falou apressamente, e voltou á sua sala.

**OoOoO**

- To indo almoçar Kiba – Ino falou enquanto passava apressamente em frente a sua sala.

Kiba se levantou e a seguiu.

- Ainda não é meio-dia.

- Ou saio ou mato você Ino falou sombriamente.

- Nesse caso – Kiba falou á voltando á sua sala – Bom apetite – berrou.

Ela precisava de ar e ficar sozinha. Foi pelas escadas, esperava não encontrar ninguém. A maioria usava o elevador.

Descendo as escadas de dois em dois degraus, ela chocou-se direto com um ser que estava parado no andar térreo.

- Ei, seu...

Perdeu o ar. O rosto de Gaara Sabaku se contraiu em um sorriso cínico.

- Nos encontramos outra vez, hein srta Yamanaka.

- Eu, eu... sim.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim. Tudo bem. Só estou indo... ao dentista - mentiu sem saber porquê – Estarei de volta mais tarde.

- Não é necessário – a dispensou Gaara – Estou certo de que o Uzumaki não precisará de você hoje – ele falou em um tom arrastado.

- Hm ok. Estarei aqui amanhã.

Ele a encarou. Ele encarava as pessoas de um modo diferente e intenso. Ino não conseguia desviar o olhar. Até que o barulho do elevador a trouxa de volta á realidade.

- Eu tenho que ir – não esperou permissão e saiu correndo.

Foi direto ao seu apartamento. Ino pegou um álbum de fotografias antigas e encontrou uma de cinco anos atrás. Sentiu um alívio, certa de que mudara bastante para não ser reconhecida. Seu rosto era mais magro, os cabelos mais curtos e a maquiagem mais carregada. Não era mais aquela menina sonhadora que era louca por Sasuke Uchiha.

Ino não se surpreendeu por Gaara não ter ligado uma coisa á outra. Provavelmente a vira em alguma foto, e tudo que sabia era que aquela menina era a "namoradinha" de faculdade de seu cunhado.

Imaginava Sasuke Uchiha falando isso aos quatro ventos. Esqueça o fato de que ele havia terminado o noivado, o cretino alegou que ela havia feito isso.

Pegou outra fotografia. A do rosto perfeito de Sasuke. Não sabia porque a havia guardado. Não restara nada daquela época, nem mesmo a dor.

A vida seguiu em frente. Sasuke agora tinha a família com quem sempre sonhou, e Ino tinha sua carreira onde era ela quem tinha o controle.

Bem, em condições normais. Onde havia parado o controle quando conheceu Gaara Sabaku aquela manhã? Em algum bem escondido dentro dela.

Ela havia se perdido em meio aqueles olhos verdes. Mas era só lembrar daquela voz arrastada e aquele sorriso cínico e ela ficaria a salvo.

Mas a salvo de quê?

Achou melhor ignorar essa pergunta. Alguma coisas são melhores se deixadas de lado.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá pessoas õ/

Bom, aqui está o primeiro capitulo. Não sei se está meio confuso. É o meu mundinho imaginário, e bom, nele tudo faz sentido hehe O_o

Enfim, Akemi era irmã de Sasuke... e ela morreu. /novidade

**Gimainechan a Menina Chantilly** – Obriigada pela review linda *-* Aahsuahs fiquei vermelha agora. Ahh também acho isso, InoGaa simplesmente HOT. Espero que goste do capitulo flor. Beeijos :*

Ahh Gostaram? Está uma merda? Muito clichê?

**REVIEWS?**

Beeijos

Ja nee


End file.
